Future Gohan (BH version)
:This article is about Future Gohan who was spared from his death, for the revived Future Gohan go here Future Gohan (孫悟飯 （未来）) is the alternate Gohan from the future that appears alongside Trunks and Goten. In TV Special 2 His role is the same as the original Future Gohan except with minor changes, in this universe, Tenshinhan and Piccolo were NOT killed by #17 & #18, Gohan went SSJ by watching Kurilin die brutally by #18, the cyborgs then took of the Dragon Balls. 13 years later, Piccolo tells Gohan about the room of spirit and time so he takes Trunks & Goten along with him for a day, once exiting it, they are attacked by revived Tullece, Raditz, Coola and Freeza, but they easily kills them off. Gohan later took off to kill #17 & #18, after doing so, he felt a KI dropping and a KI similar to his father! It's Cell, who was going to absorb some long haired girl with pigtails, Gohan, Goten and Trunks make Cell lose lock on and escape him, the girl tells them her name is Videl and that her dad was absorbed by Cell himself, her mother died at birth. She thanked Gohan for saving her and loving relationship was born between them. Some time later #16 appeared and asked Gohan, Goten and Trunks to help them stop Cell, Gohan hated the artificial humans so he didn't trust #16, but they eventually took off to kill Cell. After killing Cell and child voice appeared near them, telling that his plan worked! It was prince Bartek! He told Gohan his story in that he brainwashed #17 and #18 to spare Tenshinhan and Piccolo and that he removed the "gag force" from Videl's dad etc. He later told Gohan to join him to trash planets and eat as much food as he wants. But Gohan refuses so the prince had a plan, Gohan's tail grew back and he went oozaru! Luckily Trunks cut it off and Gohan went to normal. Bartek then admired this and said he will come soon, but congratures Gohan and Videl about theire future baby, embarising them. The child was born to them and it was a girl! They called her Pan. Years later the Future gang went to the past to warn Goku about the treat. In Power Ranger Mystic Menace Gohan was called by prince Bartek to became a ranger to stop Mystic Gohan's rampage, he became the orange ranger and the second in command (and the second strongest) member of the team, during the training he reached SSJ2 In BH game 3 He fights Ceri, his evil self. Ceri mocks Gohan's kindness but Gohan sees his good self in him and tells him to give up his evil ways, he later fights his wife, althought she gave up. After the battle with Evil Bardock and Pan (strongest) his dauther worries about his life, so he lied to his daughter that he will not die, to which prince Bartek said that "there's no need to lie" Forms *Great Ape - First transformed while training with Piccolo, as an adult, transformed when Prince Bartek apeared and magicly restored his tail *Super Saiyan - first reached while seeing Kurilin getting brutally killed by #18 *Super Saiyan 2 - reached as a power ranger, he used it to kill Broli when he went into his legendary SSJ form *Super Saiyan 3 - In order to stop Buu's menace, Gohan reaches this form by seeing Dabra kill his wife and KO-ing Trunks and Pan, used later when fighting Kakarot (Yin) Trivia *Due to the fact that Piccolo was not killed, this Gohan is nicer and calmer than all other Future Gohans Category:Gohan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:BH Ouji Category:Power rangers Category:Main Character(s) Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Alternate timeline Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Great Apes Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids Category:Future Characters Category:Brothers